Kuroko No Dangdut PART 01 XD
by kurohans11
Summary: Apajadinya bila karakter Kurobasu beraksi dalam kontes menyanyi dan joget dangdut yang diadakan di RT 5 RW 3 No 10 Kompleks Perkampungan dekat rumah Kuroko ? Seru kali yak ? Baca aja dah XD


_**Indonesia . . .**_

_**Terasa hambar jika tanpa musik dan rangkaian nada**_

_**Semakin hambar jika tanpa musik DANGDUT**_

_**Apajadinya bila Indonesia tidak menghadirkan musik DANGDUT**_

_**Bagaikan makan nasi lauk pauk tanpa sambal**_

_**TIDAK MANTAP XD**_

* * *

Kuroko No Basuke FanFiction  
Kuroko No Dangdut XD

Disclaimer : ©Tadatoshi Fujimaki sensei

WARNING : Mengandung Comedy XD ratingnya Teen,Boleh dibaca untuk kalangan mana saja : ) Slice of Life ga ribet XD

SUMMARY : Apajadinya bila karakter Kurobasu beraksi dalam kontes menyanyi dan joget dangdut yang diadakan di RT 5 RW 3 No 10 Kompleks Perkampungan dekat rumah Kuroko ? Seru kali yak ? Baca aja dah XD

HAPPY READING Smoga terhibur yaa . . . . XD

* * *

Seperti biasa Mentari menerpa kulit mulus nan terawat seorang Kuroko yang sedang duduk menikmati jus jeruk dengan santainya diatas sofa empuknya yang sanggup membuatnya tidur setidur-tidurnya _#ditambah pula angin kenceng dari jendela,hadeuhh bobok ampe empol empol deh._  
Tiba-tiba seorang Kagami melewati sofa itu dan melihat tingkah lelaki yang nyaris merem-merem matanya.

" DOR ! " Sepetik suara kejut yang dibuat-buat Kagami membuat Kuroko takjub

" Hee an**** Ko**** Be** Copot ayam" Itulah paragraf latahan Kuroko layaknya kereta api yang bagian remnya blong _#ups,Kalimat kebon binatangnya keluar._

" Ud ngantuk aja siang siang bro ! Mending main basket yuk " Seperti biasa semangat Kagami membara lagi.

" Hah ? " dengan polos datar disertai mimik muka bloon kuroko berucap.

**PLETAK !**

" Ih gua punya temen bolot amat yak,Ayo main basket Kurokooo meni kaseepp " ucap pria itu tak tahan.

" Main basket ? "

" NGGAK ! Main jadi cabe-cabean ! udah ah lama gua duluan aja,kalo ga mau main lu dirumah aja " tanpa banyak cingcong Kagami memasang tali sepatu basketnya dan pergi keluar menuju lapangan.

" EH Tungguin ! " dengan sergap kuroko memasang sepatu basketnya dan ikut menuju lapangan,Melihat itu Kagami hanya bisa berdecak heran.

_** Lapangan Basket sederhana Perkampungan plastik**_

Bisa disebut sangat sederhana,Bayangkan saja bagian ringnya jaringnya sudah hilang dan kedua ringnya hampir copot _#tapi entah mengapa meskipun begitu ga rusak-rusak dari dulu ckckck_

" Hoii Nak Kuroko Nak Kagami ! " tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyentuh kebelakang dan didapati sesosok seorang bapak...

" Eh pak RT Siang pak ! aya naon nyari2 kita ? " mulai deh Kagami berbasa basi.

" Ini loh dek " tiba-tiba beliau menyodorkan dua lembar brosur berwarna kuning. " Komplek perkampungan kita akan mengadakan lomba Joget dan nyanyi dangdut,Total hadiah 5 juta lohh lumayan buat beli Tipi LCD hihihi " ucapnya dengan selipan canda.

Kuroko dan Kagami hanya bisa mingkem,mulut menganga dengan indahnya. _#tadi katanya mingkem sekarang menganga,hadeuhh ribut yok !_

" Lom. . .lomba dangdutan gitu nyak ? " ucap Kagami terputus-putus.

" Iya . . . kenapa ? ga tertarik ya ? Yo wes lah " dengan sergap pak RT menarik kembali brosur itu.

" EHH ET ET ET Tunggu dulu bapak RT Yang terhormat dan dihormati,yag disayangi dan segala-galanya,Hormat GRAK ! hehehe kite sih mao mao aja ikut,Itung-itung nyari pengalaman,Lagunya bebas yak ? " ucap Kagami lagi.

" Iya lagunya dangdut instrumental,jadi tugas kamu hanya mencari instrumentalnya aja di Youtube,Boleh joget boleh nyanyi,tapi namanya juga dangdut pasti otomatis badan ikut goyang hehe " ucap beliau memperjelas dan Mingkeman Kuroko dan Kagami kembali hadir.

" Yaudahlah daptarin kite yee,Ohya pak RT memangnya dikampung ini siapa aja yang udah daftar ? " Kagami mulai Kepo.

" Hmmm dikampung ini hanya kalian berdua saja yang baru daftar,tapi kemarin itu Dikampung sebelah ada yang ud daftar,Namanya . . . Ao . . . Amine . . "

" Aomine ? Hah ? BUAHAHAHAHA " tiba-tiba Kagami kesurupan Genderuwo keselek Baygon. " Ya owloh apa jadinya yak dia joget2 BUAHAHAHAHA "

" Kagami-kun,kamu yakin kita ikut lomba beginian ? " tiba-tiba pertanyaan datar Kuroko mulai melesit.

" Iya dong,gapapa kan ya sekaliiii aja tar gua jajanin ciki deh " ucapnya tanpa beban dan dosa.

" Terus ada dek Kise,dek Mine mine yang tadi lu sebut sama satu cewek namanya Neng Riko " tiba-tiba pak RT Menyambung topik perlombaan.

Sepertinya Ledakan tawa Kagami semakin menggila _#pasti obatnya abis lagi hadeuhh tar abis ini ke dukun deh biar insaf sekalian._

" Oke oke Punten pisan yak daritadi abdi katawa2 hehe,Oke tulis nama kita ya pak RT,Hatur Nuhun . . . " Kagami mulai mendribble bola basket itu 1x 2x

" Oke sami-sami soal tanggal,waktu lokasi ada di brosur itu ya,saya permisi " akhinya beliau menghilang di kejauhan.

** Skip Time **

" Yuhuuu Spadaaa " seperti biasa Kuroko kaget dengan kehadiran Kagami yang secara mendadak. _#apalagi kalo kurokonya lagi bengong._

" Ada apa Kagami-kun ? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi super duper mumer Coolnya itu.

" Nih ! gue udah dapetin VCD Karaoke bajakan di pasar " kata si kagami dengan bangganya ruar binasa.

" Astagfirullah " hanya itu kalimat kagetnya Kuroko.

" Loh kok astagfirullah sih ? Kita kan ikut lomba karoke joget dangdut " ucap Kagami sembari membuka segel VCD Itu.

" Kita kan hanya mencari instrumentalnya saja Kagami-kun " ucanya lagi dengan datar tak bermakna

" Capek dehh,Kita juga kudu latihan juga kelesss,aduh bolotnya kamu Kuroko pengen nabok rasanya argh " tanpa banyak cingcong disetelnya VCD Dangdut bajakan tersebut di DVD Player hasil patungan mereka berdua.

" Asooyy Ayu Ting-Ting nihh ayo Kuroko kita latihan ! " semangat membaranya Kagami sudah seperti semangatnya ketika bermain basket.

" Aku duduk saja menonton Kagami-kun "

**Twewww**

Tanpa basa-basi Kagami menarik tangan Kuroko karna sudah tak sabar melihat tingkahnya yang hidup ogah mati juga ogah.

" Tau kan lagunya Alamat palsu ? atau . . . RT 5 RW 3 ? Itu juga asoyy coyy " ucap Kagami sembari menekan-nekan remot DVD Player memilih lagu yang cocok.

" Terserah Kagami-kun saja,aku sudah senang bisa berjoget bersamamu " ucapnya dengan senyum simpul.

" Yaudah deh Alamat palsu aja yaa lebih gampang dinyanyiin "

" Kagami-kun sepertinya kita kelupaan sesuatu " ucapnya datar tiba-tiba,sedangkan intro Alamat palsu sudah dimulai.

Kagami terheran-heran.

" TEEEET ! Syahrini ! Sesuatu ! Hahahaha " ledakan tawa Pria itu meledak,Cetar membahana badai garis khatulistiwa,terpampang nyata,Alhamdulilah yak ! _#Authornya syahrini loperr_

" Aku serius Kagami-kun " nada bicaranya semakin jadi takut sendiri.

" Apa sih yang kurang ? " Kagami mengeritkan dahi saking penasarannya.

" Kita tidak memakai Mic ? "

**Tweewwww**

" Oh iye ye Akhirnya temen gue Pinter juga Alhamdulilah " dengan gesit Kagami mencari barang yang Kuroko sebutkan dibawah rak TV.

" Ya owloh gue lupa ! ! Ohmegod Ohmegod " tiba-tiba Kagami heboh heran.

" Mic nya kan kita cuman ada satu hihihi,Ini aja Minjem punya si Kasep Hyuga-kun ud 5 bulan ga dibalikin hahaha,sukur-sukur tuh anak lupa,siapa tau mic ini kasih gue hahahahaha" _# Jangan ditiru ya adek-adek Kagami emang ga !_

" Ya sudah kita pakai berdua saja,semakin dekat dengan Kagami-kun "

" Aduh lu daritadi ngomong apaan sih,kayaknya seneng banget lu ama gue,Udah yuk nyanyi dulu pake mic ini "

**To Be Continued . . . . XD**


End file.
